A Wish that Spans the Ages
by Rikku.Sehdan
Summary: Paine's point of view. Paine's been having trouble settling out her feelings toward her fellow sphere hunter. When all seems well, and Paine's nearly sure of her intentions, an old friend reappears. What will this change? How will this affect Paine?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so I told you guys I'd write a Yuna x Paine story, so here it is (at least the beginning of it). I think I might post the second chapter, too. This one's kinda sad. By the way, if any of you don't like couples like this, then don't read. Plain and simple. To those of you who are okay with it, please R&R!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly enough, I don't own any Final Fantasy characters, only this plot.

* * *

**(PoV - Paine)**

_I remember it was some time after I had joined the Gullwings when I first found out I'd be working along side Spira's only living high summoner. I wasn't awed or nervous like most people would be. I had figured she was cocky, full of herself, and irritable like most celebrities. When I met her in person, I kept the cold and mysterious act up. Then I found she was nothing like I had expected. She was kind, understanding, and caring. I felt ignorant for thinking such things about Spira's savior._

_As time passed, so did my act. I began to be more open around her and trusted her more. Looking back, I've found she was the only one I really trusted. Ever since I was shot in the back by my best friend, it's been hard for anyone to gain my trust._

_Today, as I sit and reminisce on all that's happened, I find myself thinking I'm developing more of a feeling than just friendship toward her. Which, I also think, is crazy in itself for one reason._

_I had overheard Yuna and Rikku talking once. Yuna had claimed she joined the Gullwings not because she loved to hunt down spheres of Spira's past, but to find a man named "Tidus". I recall Rikku telling me Yuna had been madly in love with him during the time of her pilgrimage. That he was her guardian, her lover, and her friend. I didn't become upset then like I do now. One mention of his name, even if it is implied, and I get mad._

_"You shouldn't worry yourself, Paine." Rikku had told me once. "He's been gone for a little over two years, now. There's a strong chance he won't come back."_

_"There's also that small one to a million chance that he will. Allow me to inform you, Rikku, that I'm not a very lucky person." I replied as she sighed and turned away, walking out of the cabin._

_"You still have a chance." She mumbled to where I could still hear her, and then had disappeared from my sight._

_I remember that's the day I actually considered myself having any chance at all with her, and this day I've decided to give it a shot._

"Hey, Dr. P!"

I sigh as I set down my empty glass at the bar and Barkeep picks it up and puts it in the wash.

"Ish Mish Paine feeling any besher?" He asks and I nod, turning my attention to the hyper Al Bhed beside me. I cross my arms across my chest and give her an annoyed look.

"What is it, Rikku?"

"Brother wants you on the bridge A.S.A.P!" She replies, bouncing around as usual.

"Ugh... What for?"

"Buddy said he found sphere waves coming from Bevelle!"

"Isn't that a surprise..." I comment in a monotonous voice as Rikku gives me a pleading look.

"Please come with us, Paine! I know you haven't been feeling all that great, but we may haveta go into the Via Infintio. That place gives me the creeps! Besides, Yunie might get hurt if it's just us two..."

I sigh, "Count me in, then."

Rikku gives a excited squeal and bounds off to the elevator, motioning for me to come, as well.

"Give me a minute, will you?"

I hear her groan in protest, but reluctantly she rides the elevator back up to the bridge.

I begin to walk up the stairs leading to our beds, and then walk over to mine, kneeling down and looking under it.

_Not there_...

I stand and look under Rikku's, then under Yuna's. No sight of it.

_Where in Spira's name did I put that_- -

"What ares yoo looking for, Mish Paine?" Barkeep asks and I jump slightly, forgetting of his presence.

"Um... You wouldn't have seen my sphere by any chance?"

"Oh, the shphere." He then pulled it out from behind the counter, holding it out to me as I quickly walked down the stairs and took it from him.

I gave him a queer look, "And where might have you found this?"

"Mish Rikku was up here looking around, and I thought yoo might want me too keep it safsh."

I slide the sphere into my jacket pocket and turn away. "Thanks, but leave my stuff alone." I then make my way down to the bridge.

-

"'Bout time you decided to show up, Dr. P!"

Upon exiting the elevator, I sigh in annoyance. "Save yourself some breath and tell me when we're leaving."

"Oh, whenever Yunie's ready." She said, pointing over her shoulder to the young sphere hunter.

Her back was to me and she was looking out the front window of the Celsius, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Yuna," I called, "whenever you're ready."

She faces me, seeming somewhat surprised by my presence, and nods slightly, a small, soft smile playing on her lips.

"Right! Then let's get this show on the road!" Rikku cheered as Yuna and I gave a sigh.

"Alright, girls. Get ready for action." Buddy says as we start off toward Bevelle.

**----**

About thirty minutes later, we reached the city. Once we landed, a couple of Yevon's high priest monks came out to welcome their high summoner, obviously unaware of Yuna's actual intentions.

"Welcome, Lady Yuna. How are you?" One of them asked as they all bowed to her.

"I'm fine, thank you." She responded, giving the priest a forced smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling well, my lady. Might I ask you why you've chosen to bless Bevelle with your presence once again?"

Rikku rolls her eyes at the man's antics, sighing lightly. I step in front of Yuna and glare at the monk. "She doesn't need to explain herself to you or anyone else. I think you have spoken to her enough."

Yuna sighs, pulls me back slightly, and gives me a small smile. "Let me handle this, Paine." She whispers to me, and I reluctantly obey.

The monk gives me a questioning look, then glances back at Yuna.

"Forgive me, sir. She's slightly protective." I roll my eyes at her comment. "I'm here to pay a visit to the praetor."

"But of course, my lady. Right this way." He then turned and began to escort us to the temple.

Once the other monks were out of sight, I felt a strong grasp on my wrist and I was pulled to the ground in some sort of alley. I soon realized that it was Yuna who pulled Rikku and I off to the side; and that I was on top of her.

I jump up immediately and apologize, offering Yuna my hand as I dumbly stare down at her.

She laid there, a playful smile upon her lips. She quirked an eyebrow, "What's the matter, Paine?"

"Yeah, Dr. P, what's up?" Rikku asked as she herself stood. "One would think you'd like that position you were in."

"45, Rikku. Watch it, and stop calling me 'Dr. P'. I just didn't mean for myself to land on her."

Yuna grabs my hand and I pull her up. She then gets awkwardly close, pressing herself up against me. Her warm breath on my neck being rather arousing.

"I did." I heard her whisper, then she pulled herself away and retreated down the alley. As for myself, I stood there in awe.

Rikku began to giggle as she elbowed me in the side. "Ooooh, Yunie just came onto you."

"40."

"Aww, c'mon." Rikku objected, but soon gave up and followed her cousin, as did I.

Once we caught up with the young high summoner, we were already in the temple. Somehow, Yuna had found a back way in.

"Yuna... How'd you..."

She giggled slightly as I stuttered over my words. "I grew up here. I know almost every short cut and back way in this city."

"Right."

**----**

"If they catch us wandering around over here after saying we're going to see the praetor," Rikku began. "it's not gonna be pretty."

"Don't worry. I can make up a half ass excuse pretty quick."

Rikku laughs at this, but I cover her mouth with my palm, bringing my index finger up to my lips and shaking my head. She nods and I drop my hand, following behind Yuna, who hadn't said a word for over five minutes.

"Yuna," I whispered, speeding up my pace so that I was walking beside her. "are you alright?"

She looks at me, giving me a reassuring smile and nodding. "Yeah, Paine, I'm fine."

"Just making sure."

We entered the room containing the entrance to the Via Infintio and Rikku coward behind me.

"Why'd we haveta go in here?"

"Because Buddy said the sphere waves were coming from the Via Infintio, Rikku." Yuna said as she sighed.

"When'd he say that?"

"Just shut up and let's go." I say, becoming impatient. I see Yuna smile and my mood becomes less demanding.

Rikku sticks her tongue out at me but nods, glancing at Yuna as she shakes her head.

"You two really haveta stop staring at each other. It's gonna get us killed in here."

"38."

"Hey! No fair! Please tell me how I can earn 'em back. Please, Paine."

I smirk slightly. "Leave us be and shut up until we at least get back to the Celsius."

"Deal!" She says, turning and running into the portal that lead into the Via Infintio.

* * *

Well, there it is. I'mma post the second chapter some other time. Too tired to do anything else at the moment (yes, it's a surprise and I know Yunie's laughing her ass off right now, so shut the hell up, lmao). Latz all! 

'Rikku.Sehdan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Well, you're all lucky enough to get two chappies in one day (only 'cause I thought the first one wasn't all that great). Member to R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Final Fantasy characters (yet). Lol.

* * *

As soon as we all appear inside, I hear Rikku give a squeal and turn back toward the portal.

"Whoops. Wrong way."

I grab her wrist before she can go back through. "Allow me to point you in the right direction, then." I turn her toward the center of the cloister and let her go, making sure she didn't attempt to run back.

I hear Yuna laugh and it makes me smile lightly. _She has the most beautiful laugh and smile, I swear I could melt on the spot_...

I sigh at my thoughts. Okay, so I'm in love with Yuna. What's the problem?

Yuna takes a step forward, standing in front of us and scanning her surroundings. "After we defeated Trema I haven't seen to many fiends down here."

"You've been down here without us since then?" I ask, suddenly becoming worried.

"Well... yes. I came down here to see if I could find a sphere showing me something. To at least give me some kind of hint of where to go or where to look..."

_She's talking about him_... I thought sadly, but trying to remain stable. I couldn't let Yuna notice.

Rikku glances at me. I knew she couldn't tell I was upset by looking at me, but I knew she was aware I was upset somewhat.

She walks over to her half Al Bhed cousin and sets a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her a caring look.

"It's okay, Yunie. We'll find 'em. Don't worry."

I sigh. As selfish as it may be, I wished differently.

"Do you hear that?" "Hear what?" "Shh, listen."

I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear much more. The next thing I heard was a loud explosion. Then flames erupting around me.

"Yuna!" I had called. That was the last thing I remember happening before I fell unconscious.

**---**

I wasn't sure how long I was out. The only thing that kept going through my mind at that moment in time was Yuna.

I opened my eyes rather slowly, the feeling of cold steel on my skin not being very welcoming. I force myself up and scan the area around me.

"Yuna?" I say, in more of a whisper than anything else. My voice still echoes, though, throughout the chamber in which I had fallen into after the explosion.

The explosion... What had caused it? I don't recall ever seeing any type of device in the Via Infintio that could do such a thing.

Pushing the thoughts away, I begin to look around for my friends.

"Yuna? Rikku? Can either of you hear me?"

No response.

I feel a cold chill go down my spine as I continue to hear myself echo off into the vast expanse of the cloister I was in. Which raises the question of how far I had fallen. It couldn't of been too far, otherwise I wouldn't have woken back up...

I looked to my right and was rather surprised to see a horizontal type beam, emitting a strange red glow. I proceed toward it and run my hand just along the top of it, being careful not to touch it for fear of what it may do.

It suddenly disappears with a zap and I continue walking forward, the hall before me being extremely dark.

_I don't have a very content feeling about this... _I thought, looking around me nervously, for the only source of light was that of a small lamp on the wall up ahead, a good thirty or fourty feet away from me. It was the only one I could actually see, truthfully, which wasn't too good, either.

I heard it, then. The silent thudding of footsteps behind me. I turned swiftly, readying my blade for what was to come.

_Nothing_. I thought, becoming strangely nervous. _I could've swore I heard something_...

I continue on my way, and surely enough, I hear it again. I knew something was there in the dark. I couldn't see it, but that didn't mean it couldn't see me.

I place my blade back in it's proper position and start into a dead straight run. It's not like me to do so, but I had to find Yuna and make sure she was okay. Fighting would take me more time, considering I'm alone and it sounds like there's more than one of whatever it is.

As I near the light source, I hear a low growl. It was strange to me, at first, it sounded to be in pain, whatever was following me.

I notice an intersection just a ways after the lamp, containing a left and right hallway. _At least it's hidden in the shadows. _

I turn the corner and get close to the wall, holding my breath. I hoped to Yevon whatever it was wouldn't see or hear me and go on about it's business.

I sat there for at least five minutes, just to make sure the coast was clear. I heard nothing, so I suspected it to be safe.

"Bring it, beef steak!"

_Rikku_.

I ran toward the sound, a battle commencing making it easier for me to find my friend.

"Need some help?" I ask, butting in beside Rikku as I get into my battle stance.

She looks at me and smiles. "I almost have 'em. Elder Drakes aren't so tough once you're in the Dark Knight dressphere."

A swift blow to the chest from my blade and it dropped to the ground. I give a 'Hmph' and turn to Rikku.

"Have you seen Yuna?"

She looks at me, her eyes showing worry. "N-No. I was looking for you. I thought she might have been with you."

I sigh. "So, she's somewhere in this hell hole alone. There's something in here, Rikku. And believe me, it's not just some walk in the park."

"I think we should go back and get the others." Rikku says, looking down at her boots in a nervous manner.

"Go ahead. I'm not leaving Yuna alone for another minute." I then walk off to my left, blade once again at the ready.

"I'm coming with you!" I hear Rikku call as she falls into step with me.

A few minutes pass and I hear a silent humming noise from a darkened room in front of me.

"Um... Paine?"

"Be quiet." I command, slowly entering the room.

That's when I saw it.

_No_.

"Yuna!" I yell upon seeing her unconscious, laying in front of a large dragon-like machine.

"No way." I hear Rikku say from behind me.

"What is that?"

"Bahamut. It's a aeon, or some kinda machine resembling Bahamut. Whatever it is, it's got Yunie!" Rikku says, stating the obvious once again.

"Hold on... It doesn't seem to be moving..." I comment, looking at the aeon.

I move forward at a slow pace, my eyes never leaving this so called "Bahamut". Once I reached Yuna, I kneeled down and gently nudged her. "Yuna, please wake up." I whispered, hoping for the best.

I see her eyes begin to slowly open and I sigh in relief as I pick her up.

"Paine..."

"Don't worry, Yuna. It'll be okay."

"No, Paine. You don't understand." She pulls herself from me and stands, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What's the matter, Yuna..?" I ask, afraid of her response.

She sighs. "This is, more or less, the power room. It provides a minimum amount of light to each of the one hundred and one cloisters in here. If you defeat the machine posing as Bahamut, it'll cause a explosion and... I'm sure you understand. If it catches us and uses Mega Flare in this room, we're done for and so is the temple. We have to get out of here, quickly."

I nod, understanding her worry, and grab her hand as we make our way out of the room.

Too late.

* * *

**A/N**: Yayness! That's all I gotta say. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sweet, I actually got some reviews on this story. Yayness! Well, I thought I'd update just so you guys wouldn't get bored of it and stop reviewing. Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. You guys rock!

**Disclaimer**: You guys know the routine. I don't own Final Fantasy X, nor Final Fantasy X-2... And if there's a Final Fantasy X-3... I probably don't own that, either.

* * *

It arises with a rumble and looks down upon my friends and I without expression, slowly beginning to make it's way over to us.

"Run!" Yuna commands, dashing to her right through the hall Rikku and I had come through recently.

The young Al Bhed and I follow suit not long after, hot on Yuna's heels.

I hear the overly large machine ram into the wall just before the mouth of the ending of the hall, turning hastily towards us and launching three or four rockets our way. I wasn't quite sure how many, I had only enough time to tackle my friends to the ground as the machine's rockets flew overhead and crashed into the nearby wall.

They pick themselves up, as do I, and we continue our fast pace runaway.

"Where in the hell is the elevator!" Yuna exclaims uncharacteristically, jerking about to find some way out.

"Yunie, I think we're better off fighting it..."

"I think we're better off not just standing here. Let's go!" I command, pushing them forward just as the machine comes to the entrance of the hall, looking over at us.

"I need to find out what cloister we're in, that way I can find the exit. The praetor and the other New Yevon followers just recently made a map of this place. Baralai gave me one, claiming it was just in case I got lost. But it's really no use without knowing where the hell you are to begin with!" Yuna says, taking a left and soon after another quick left, pulling Rikku and I into the small precipice with her.

"What are you--" Rikku was cut off after Yuna places her hand over her mouth.

"I'm trying to get it off us for at least five minutes so I can find out where we are." She whispers as Rikku nods in understanding. Yuna then lets her go.

I hear a rather loud crash, followed by a exploding sound, but it didn't seem close.

I was just about to get out and look around when Yuna pulled me back in, saving my life from the foe's grasp. It hadn't seen me, but if I had stayed out there any longer things would have been different.

We hold our breath and duck down slightly, trying not to make any move whatsoever as the large machine trudged by.

At first, I figured we were screwed. It had stayed by the entrance of the precipice for longer than I had expected. I was afraid it had seen one of us. But not long after it had moved on, crashing into almost everything in a desperate attempt to find it's enemies.

Once it was silent and no sound was heard other than our soft breathing, Yuna stood and sighed deeply, as we all did.

"That was close." Rikku comments, still attempting to catch her breath.

Yuna nods in agreement, stepping outside cautiously. She looks to her left and right several times, making sure there was nothing harmful either way.

"It's clear." She says, stepping out full way and sighing once more.

"That was very quick thinking, Yuna. Saved our asses." I comment as I place a hand on her shoulder. She looks at me and smiles as I return it gratefully.

"This is no time for flirting, you two! We're still trapped in here with that gigantic machine with no known escape route!" Rikku says, seemingly paranoid, which I didn't blame her.

I nod, not really feeling the need to do much else, and we take a right, going back the way we had came.

"How are you supposed to figure out which cloister we're in, anyway?" I question, crossing my arms as I look at Yuna.

"There should be a number on one of these walls telling us the answer to our questions. But I'm not to sure where..."

_A number on one of the walls_... I thought, remembering I had seen something of the like somewhere. I was to mixed up to remember where, which didn't help us much. _If only I could remember it_... I hadn't paid it much attention, I was too focused on finding Yuna.

_Wait_...

"What cloister where we on before the explosion?" I ask, aiming it at them both.

"One, I would think. Unless Rikku caused us to end up somewhere else."

"Did not!"

"I think I remember seeing something while I was looking for you guys." I say, looking at the metal floor in thought.

I hear Yuna sigh and I look back up.

"Actually... Not all cloisters have the number. I recall either Baralai or someone else saying they had tried getting the numbers engraved on all the cloisters, but every time they sent someone down to finish the job, they didn't come back. Therefore, it may be marked with a beam of some sort, the color would be the key, though." Yuna explains, looking about her surroundings.

_Not a number then_... I remembered. _The red beam I had seen when I awoke. That's it._

"When I woke up from the fall, I was looking around the chamber I was in and there was a red sort of beam blocking my only exit. I walked over to it and hovered my hand above it and it disappeared. Might that be it?" I say, giving Yuna a serious look.

"A red beam..?"

I nod.

"Dear Yevon..."

I give her a questioning look. "What is it, Yuna?"

She sighs heavily. "Red beams are only stationed at cloisters below thirty. They stop at the beginning of forty."

I shake my head, not believing it.

"We couldn't have fallen _that_ far." Rikku says, worry apparent in her eyes.

"You don't always start out at cloister one, but you do always have to end there." Yuna says silently. I give her a comforting look and pull her into a slight hug, releasing my grip somewhat when I feel her tense.

"It'll be alright, Yuna. Please, don't worry."

I see Rikku smile at me, giving me a understanding look. "I'll go look around for any signs of anything. Gimme a sec." She then turns the corner once more, peaking her head back around and giving me a quick wink before leaving my sight.

_80, Rikku._

"This is all my fault..." I hear Yuna say under her breath, looking down at the floor as I embraced her. She hadn't shied away like I had expected her to. Instead she welcomed it almost eagerly, something I _really_ wasn't expecting.

"That's not true, Yuna. Don't say such things. It's Rikku's fault for being overly hyper all the time and bounding into the portal without a second thought. But don't tell her I said that, she did me a favor, believe it or not."

She smiles slightly, not adjusting her gaze. "I have no idea how we're going to get out..."

"Use that map you were talking about. It has to be of some use."

"I know, but..." She pulls it out and unrolls it, positioning it to where we could both see it. "I can't really point us in the right direction without knowing which cloister exactly."

"Yuna... Relax, please. We'll be fine. It takes a lot to bring down Y, R, P. You know that."

Yuna sighs and looks up at me, smiling. "I believe you, Paine. It's just I don't want anything to happen to you..."

I gaze down at her with a caring smile. "I'll stay by your side no matter what, Yuna. That's a promise." I leaned down slowly, my emotions nearly taking over.

"Paine..." Yuna sighed, welcoming what was to come.

_Centimeters apart._ I thought. Reality be damned. For that moment I didn't just believe in luck. I believed in destiny.

"Run, you guys!"

I pulled away from the young high summoner, she doing the same, and look at the source of the sound that had just completely ruined my moment with Yuna.

It was Rikku.

* * *

Well, there ya go. I'll update sometime next week probably, unless I get bored this weekend, of course. Member to R&R, please!

- 'Rikku.Sehdan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Yay! More reviews (hey, two's a big number, ya know)! I love you guys! Lol. I'm glad you guys like it so far. As long as I keep getting reviews (expecially good ones), my writers block won't be bad, promise! Well, R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy, 'cept this plot, I think...

* * *

"What is it, Rikku?"

"Run, damnit!" She exclaims, pushing us backwards as I glance over her shoulder, seeing the large machine counter part on our case once more.

"Yevon, Rikku. What'd you do!" I ask, as I sprint beside my fellow sphere hunters.

"I didn't do anything! I was looking around and ran into it! It wasn't on purpose!"

"Shut up and run, you guys. We have a better chance of losing it whilst making no sound."

I smirk. Yuna's demanding attitude had to be the sexiest thing...

It crashes into the metal wall just behind me, seeing as I was in the back. I nearly lose my balance, but not quite, and somehow continue running behind my friends.

"What's that?" I ask, though more or less yelling, trying to be heard over the loud thudding coming from behind me, as I see a white flash coming from the end of the long hallway, an eerie red glow beginning to rise as we continue our way down.

"I... don't know. Wait a minute. It looks like an exit!"

"Exit!" Rikku asks, rolling to her right to evade a incoming rocket.

"Yeah! Baralai told me they were in the process of making new exits for the Via Infintio. That way it was easier for people to not get lost. I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner!" Yuna says, glancing over her shoulder to make sure I was still there, then at the machine posing as Bahamut.

"It's only an exit if we can make it there alive. Run!" I command, increasing my pace so I was between my friends.

"Oh, shit!" Rikku exclaims rather loudly, pushing me to the ground, Yuna coming down not long after.

I turn my head slightly to see if the attack had passed or not. A huge multicolored beam, almost as large as the hallway itself, flew overhead. _Mega Flare_... I thought with sudden panic.

"Get up! Get up, now! Go, damnit! It's overdrive hasn't recharged yet! We still have time!" I yell, pulling my friends up and pushing them forward. They obeyed as I had ordered and started into a dead straight run.

I turned slowly, hearing a faint rumbling sound coming from behind Bahamut. I see a yellowish glow, suddenly figuring out what it is.

_This is suicidal_... I thought, jerking around as the huge machine gets wrapped up in the flames, resulting in its' explosion.

"Run, Yevon damnit!" I yell, catching up with them. Rikku looks over her shoulder, eyes widening.

"Holy machina!"

_Close... Yet so far away_. The exit seemed to get farther away as we ran toward it. I was beginning to become tired from all the running, unusually enough.

My cheek suddenly meets metal, a very unpleasant feeling. _What the hell!_ I exclaimed to myself. _Fuck..._

Yuna looks over her shoulder noticing my absence. "Paine!" She turns to run back toward me, but Rikku grabs her wrist and stops her.

"Yunie, we have to get outta here!"

"I'm not leaving Paine behind!" She says, jerking to get rid of Rikku's grasp, but to no avail. "Rikku, let me go!"

"Go, Yuna!" I demand, the flame behind me getting closer and closer as we spoke.

She stared at me expressionless for a moment or two. I believe I noticed her... crying! For me...?

"Yuna, go, please..." I say, trying to get up, but something was holding me down and I hadn't figured out quite what yet.

Yuna turned slowly, Rikku pulling her as they continued on their way out.

Once they were both out of my sight, I look up to see what in the hell was holding me down to my grave.

_What... the _fuck_ is that..._

I had never seen such a demented looking creature in my life. I was almost sure no one else in Spira had seen such a thing. _At least not living, that is._

Its' skin was burnt to a crisp, and every time it moved tormented flesh fell from its' body, hitting the steel floor beside me with a disturbing sound as the black blood landed on the ground, as well. Its' eyes, which I could barely make out, were blood red as it gazed down at me. It looked like some sort of wolf, or it might have been at some point. It had huge black horns extruding from its' skull, both sharp as each one of its' matching black claws, which were digging deep into my back. Two large fangs were coming from its' mouth, both dripping with crimson liquid. It was also remarkably enormous in size, I could hardly move at all.

I reach for my blade that had been knocked off to the side when I had fallen. I grip the handle and draw it near me.

"Burn in hell, bitch."

I thrust the tip of my blade through its' chest, expecting it to double over and burst into pyreflies, but nothing of the sort happened.

It stood there, seemingly in no less pain then it was to begin with.

I felt a steady trail of thick blood running from the deep wounds in my back to my shoulders. _I hope it burns in hell with me..._

I didn't have time to think much more. Next thing I knew I was blacked out. The image of a bright yellow glow only feet away from me burned into my mind.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, everyone! I honestly didn't intend it to be that way. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! I promise! Lol. Well, now I'mma go off and work on chapter five. Member to R&R! See ya guys later.

- 'Rikku.Sehdan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Yayness! I think I beat Yunie's hits on reviews for one story... Hah! In your face, cous! Lol. Well, she did help me on it (at least a little, tehehe), so I guess she deserves a _little_ recognition, just a tad. Lol. I think I may end up adding another chapter in between the last one and this one. I feel like I kinda rushed things too quickly. Anyway, R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shit...

* * *

_"Paine? Paine, are you alright? Please, wake up..."_

The voices were distant, but they were there, echoing in my mind in a comforting way. I was aware of me being half asleep and half awake. How strange.

I attempted to open my eyes to see where I was at, but as soon as I did my head started throbbing and my whole body ached. I groaned lightly and closed them again, willing the pain to subside.

"She's alive!" I heard someone exclaim, who wasn't to hard to tag as Rikku due to the high pitched voice.

"Let her rest. She's been wounded pretty bad."

A male voice? I don't recall there being a male with--

Wounded?

It hit me then, everything that had happened in the Via Infintio. The explosion. The large machine chasing us throughout the cloister. Mega Flare. The other explosion. Rikku and Yuna leaving. The creature poised on my back--

Yuna.

I shot up, even though the pain in my body was nearly unbearable, I had to make sure she was okay.

I saw Baralai and Rikku standing in the doorway staring at me. _A hospital... But how? How could I survive such a thing?_

"Paine!"

I shake my head and try to get out of the hospital bed, but fall back down, clenching my fist and tightening my jaw as waves of pain surged throughout my whole body.

Baralai walked over to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Relax and you'll be out of here in no time."

"Where's Yuna?" I ask, worry evident in my tone.

He smiles. "She's in the lobby. She's fine, just really upset. She was really worried about you, you know. She was crying her heart out when she heard the news. She thought you had been killed."

"But she's alright?"

"Yeah. She's alright. I'll let her come see you later. Right now, you need your rest." He says, nearing the door and asking Rikku to leave.

"I'll tell her you said 'Hey'!" Rikku says before walking off to the lobby.

"Wait," I say, aiming it at Baralai who glances back at me with a questioning expression.

"Answers would be nice."

He smiles warmly at me, pulling a chair beside my bed and taking a seat.

"You never have changed, have you, Paine? Ah, well. Where should I begin?"

I eye him, "How about by telling me how long I've been unconscious."

"Oh," He says, leaning back in his chair. "you've been out for about three days now. Rikku, Yuna, and I were worried sick. I'm glad you're alright."

"Yeah. Me, too."

"I heard the explosion and soon after Yuna ran up to me with tears streaking down her face, begging me to go help her friend. I, at the time, had no idea what she was talking about. I had never seen the high summoner so shaken up. I asked her what was the matter and she said you were still down there. I had grabbed my weaponry and ran as fast as I could to the exit where Yuna had said she and Rikku left.

I saw you laying there completely unconscious, flame just behind you. I mustered the strongest Blizzaga spell I could, creating a barrier between you and the wall of fire. It didn't last long. As soon as I had picked you up, the fire had overcome my magic and was once again climbing up the hallway at a very fast rate.

I somehow managed to get us both out of there without one of us dying, obviously. After that I brought you here to be treated and called the rest of your friends down here using the Commsphere."

I nod, "I thank you for your deeds, but I really need to see Yuna."

He smiles at me once more, placing the chair back in it's proper position and moving toward the door. "If you insist, my friend. I'll go get her right now."

"Thanks."

He was gone then, leaving me with some extra time to think.

_Yuna was nearly in hysterics because of me... How can she possibly care so much about me?_

The door opened back up slowly, but instead of Baralai standing there, a warm smile placed upon his features, the most beautiful woman I ever saw stood in his place, giving me a concerned, yet relived smile.

"Yuna..."

"You're alright..." She says in a soft voice, as if trying to grasp the concept of it.

"Yes, Yuna, I'm alright."

She suddenly runs over to me, collapsing to her knees just beside my bed and crossing her arms on it, burying her head in them as she cried silently. "I was so afraid I had lost you..."

I felt helpless. For probably the first time in my life, I felt helpless. I couldn't do anything to pry her free of her pain, though I wished I could so badly.

"Yuna, please, don't cry. I'm here for you, remember? I promised you that. You think I would break my promise so easily?"

She lifts her head up and gazes into my eyes intently. I noticed her tears had subsided, somewhat, which I was glad for.

The next thing I knew she had her arms wrapped around me, crying softly on my shoulder. I embraced her, as well, lightly stroking her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Paine, I've needed to tell you something for so long, I just wasn't sure if you'd be upset with me for it or not..."

I smile slightly. "Of course I won't be upset, Yuna. You can tell me anything that's bothering you or on your mind."

She pulls away from me somewhat, staring into my eyes with such a strong emotion that I could see it. _But is it what I think it is?_

"Paine, I..." She let her sentence draw off as her lips brushed against mine, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. Her hands went to my sides, trailing up and down softly as she continued to tease me.

_Dear Yevon, this has to be a dream._

To my discontent, she pulled away, sitting on her heels on the bottom of the bed and gazing at me.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, hanging her head slightly. "I shouldn't of--"

I cut her off when my lips pressed against hers, and she gratefully returned my gesture, pushing me backwards and climbing on top of me. She places her hands on my shoulders and pushes me firmly into the bed as she begins pressing harder against my lips.

I felt her tongue glide gently over my bottom lip, silently asking permission for entrance into my mouth. After giving into her desires, I part my lips somewhat, allowing her to slip her tongue through. Our tongues danced and searched each other's mouths for what seemed like hours. I found myself not being able to get enough of her.

"Nice to see you two have reacquainted yourselves."

Yuna retreats away from me, sitting on her heels once more, breathing still lacking its' pattern, and looks toward the doorway.

Rikku stood there, a huge smile plastered on her features. She gave a slight squeal and jumped up and down before running over to Yuna and pouncing on her, nearly knocking her off the bed.

"I knew you two would give it up someday!" She exclaims, hugging Yuna who seemed to be struggling for breath. "You guys were flirting _way_ too much to not hook up! I'm SOOOO happy for you, Yunie!"

"Yeah... Rikku... Air would be... nice..."

"Oh," Rikku says, letting go of her half Al Bhed cousin with a blush. "sorry, Yunie."

Even though Yuna was almost gasping for air, I could tell she was content, her smile always gave away her well-being.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you guys, I just wanted to come to see if Yuna was taking it alright and if you were okay." Rikku explains to me, but my eyes never met hers. Yuna's and mine were locked on each others', not daring to switch our gazes.

"Perfect timing, Rikku." I comment, giving her a small smirk as she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well it's not my fault. You two shouldn't be making out in a _hospital bed_. And I thought you felt bad, Paine?"

My smirk turns into a smile as I once again lock my eyes with Yuna's. "You wouldn't happen to believe me if I told you that Yuna can take all my pain away in one swift motion, would you, Rikku?"

I see Yuna's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and she looks away, smiling.

Rikku smiles at this, nodding slightly. "I'll leave you two love birds alone for a while." With that, she disappeared out the door, closing it behind her.

"Yuna, I..."

"Paine, I..."

We both spoke in unison and I shut my mouth afterwards, laughing slightly, Yuna doing the same.

Yuna crawls up beside me, lying down and putting her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." She sighed contently, closing her eyes.

I smile warmly at this, and for the first time in a while I was truly at peace. "I love you, too, Yuna."

Closing my eyes, I, too, drifted off into slumber, my arm wrapped protectively around her waist and my head placed on hers.

_I'm not alone, anymore..._

* * *

Hey, you guys R&R and tell me if you think I should like rewrite this or add another chappie in between, alrighty? Or if you think I kinda rushed it. Just wanted to write that part sooo badly. Lol. Well, now I gotta make next chappie (wewt). Latz ma' hommizles (lmao).

- 'Rikku.Sehdan.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Hey, all! I posted my new story yesterday. You guys'll read it, right? Pweez...? Anyway, enjoy the chapter if you can.

**To All My Wonderful Reviewers**: You guys rock! I love you all!

**Disclaimer**: Haven't I stated this clearly enough already? (See all previous chapters.)

* * *

"Yuna! Yuna! Dear machina, Yuna, wake up!"

I felt Yuna raise her head up and sleepily glance around the room, spotting Rikku running about just outside the door, which was half way open for some reason. I, too, see this as a sign to be cautious, and stand as Yuna does the same.

Placing a hand on the handle of her gun, which was still holstered on her waist, she slowly walks over to Rikku, as I follow behind her.

"What's the matter, Rikku?" She asks, glancing down both ways in the hallway before looking back at Rikku, who seemed to be in a state of hysteria.

"I was.. at Gippal's... and I..." She was gasping for air, and Yuna stopped her abruptly.

"Calm down. Everything's alright. Now, take a deep breath and tell me what happened, Rikku." Yuna said, placing a comforting hand on Rikku's shoulder, who in turn pulled Yuna into an embrace.

"Thanks, cous..."

I couldn't see it, but I was nearly positive Yuna was smiling, even though she was still worried about Rikku. "What's the matter..?"

Rikku pulled back, gazing into her cousin's eyes. "I was at Gippal's hotel, you know, 'cause he had to have that meeting with Baralai, and he said he'd take me to Fallen Aeons tonight, y'know, that bar up the street? Well, when we were getting ready someone knocked on the door. I insisted I answer it instead, but he got there before me, so ended up opening it, of course. I couldn't see who it was or if there was more than one person, at the time, and one of 'em jumped at Gippal and made him fall backwards. Another one jumped on me and at least two others went off somewhere in the hotel room.

I couldn't see what it was, though, that's what got me. Whatever it was was smart enough to cover my eyes with it's hand. I guessed the same thing happened with Gippal. All he kept asking was if I was alright. But then he stopped talking and everything became silent. I had closed my eyes because the person's hand was wet or something, and whatever it was kept dripping on my face, which might I add was disgusting. When I opened them again, the thing that was on top of me was gone, and the room was wrecked. Gippal ended up being injured, 'cause he kept trying to fight whatever was on him. He has a lot of cuts and gashes on his chest and side, and one on his face, but thankfully that one isn't as bad."

Rikku took another breath as she finished explaining things to Yuna and I. Yuna was in a state of complete shock, very noticeable.

"Are you alright?" She asks, and quickly adding "And Gippal, is he alright?"

The young Al Bhed nods, braids flying about as she does. "I'm alright. I brought Gippal into this hospital and they're tending to him now. I stayed in there with him for about an hour or two before I actually came to talk to you guys."

Yuna sighed in relief and began walking down the hall, towards the lobby. "What's his room number?"

"156."

_I wonder what could've done such a thing..._ I thought as I followed behind my friends to Gippal's room, where we entered shortly after, seeing as Yuna's room is only ten doors down from his.

Rikku went to place herself in a chair on the side of his bed, gazing down at him with worry. Yuna stood at the end of the bed, looking at Gippal, but every once in a while bringing her stare up to meet mine.

"He'll be okay." Rikku comments, sighing lightly as she leaned back in her chair and switched her stare to her cousin.

"That's good to hear, Rikku," Yuna says, smiling at her. "but I really want to go check out Gipp's hotel room. See if I can find anything."

"I'll stay here, then." She says, looking back down at Gippal. "But be careful, Yunie, okay?"

Yuna smiles lightly and nods, turning to me. "Want to come?"

I nod, giving her a smirk before looking to Rikku. "We'll be back in about an hour or two. If we're later, then... Well, you understand. Come, Yuna, let's go."

Yuna and I exit the room, waving at Rikku before leaving her alone with the unconscious Gippal.

"You think this is a good idea?" I ask her as we walk side by side, heading toward the lobby. She looks at me and smiles, nodding. "Yeah, Paine. Don't worry."

"It's not me that I'm worrying about." I commented, giving her a soft smile.

She laughs somewhat. "Well, I'll be alright as long as you're alright."

"And I'll be alright as long as you're alright."

"Plausible."

I laugh at this and wrap my arms around her waist, making her stop abruptly. I place a kiss lightly on her forehead as she turns toward me, a content smile apparent on her beautiful features. She throws her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes shortly after.

"I love you." She sighs, placing a soft kiss on my neck, which sends pleasurable shivers throughout my body.

"I love you, too." My hands ran along her back, stopping every now and then to press her firmly against me.

"You two have seriously gotta stop making out in a public hospital. Aren't you s'pose to be figuring out what in machina's name attacked us?"

Yuna and I glance to our left, seeing Rikku leaning out Gippal's doorway with a smug smile evident on her face.

"We're getting to it." I said, capturing Yuna's lips with a swift kiss before she could respond.

Rikku laughs at this and rolls her eyes, walking back into the room. "Don't take all night."

The young high summoner pulls away from me reluctantly, gazing up into my eyes with an innocent smile. _Dear Yevon..._

"What time is it, anyway?" She asks, taking my hand in hers and walking to the lobby.

"3:48." I informed her after glancing at the clock just before the exit. "In the morning." She simply nods at this, pulling me out the front double doors.

"Gippal's place isn't to far, right?" Yuna asks me, seeing as she had no idea where the hotel in question was positioned.

"I don't think so. I think it's just right up here."

Yuna sighs in relief. I could tell she wanted some time to think things through alone.

-

We navigated the city for at least ten minutes before we actually came upon the hotel, dubbed Bahamut's Rage.

_I'm surprised Gippal could actually afford such a nice hotel._ I think with a smirk, shaking my head.

"Wait... If they were attacked, wouldn't someone have known?" Yuna questions, glancing at me.

"From what I know," I started, walking away from the register. "they were the only ones on that floor."

"Oh... That's awkward."

We walked in silence the rest of the way, neither of us knowing what to say or do. I kept on guard, sensing something wrong with the whole dilemma. Yuna seemed nervous, and I cast her a smile, letting her know I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"It's this room." I whispered, motioning toward it before cautiously taking a glance in.

Disaster. Mishap. Danger.

* * *

Member to R&R, please! I'mma go work on chapter _seven_ now, wewt! (I think I beat Yuna in chapters, too. Lol.)

- 'Rikku.Sehdan.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: This chapter's short, but that next chapter should be longer... (Don't get your hopes up.) Sorry this one took a while to update. My net's been acting up. Anyway, 'member to R&R!

**Disclaimer**: See chapters 1 through 5.

* * *

"My Yevon..." Yuna breathed upon staring blankly at the room before her.

Everything was a wreck. Any and all glass was shattered, and furniture was overturned. The T.V. set buzzed in a corner nearby, far away from its' original position. Most noticeable of all was the massive amount of deep red and black blood everywhere.

"Was someone here before we came...?" Yuna asked, and I could tell she was wanting to turn around. The smell was gagging me and the scene before me made it no less.

"I'm not sure." I said, looking about the room as to make sure nothing was around. I saw nothing, so I turned my gaze back down to Yuna.

"Wait..." I thought aloud, taking a quick look down the hallway. "We should have brought Rikku. Didn't she say something about liquid hitting her face when she was trapped under that... thing, whatever it is?"

Yuna looks at the ground in thought before nodding. "The black blood is definately not human. I'd say the red may have come from Gippal, but he didn't lose _that _much blood."

Our breathing and actions stopped immediately when we heard a soft crunching sound, the sound of glass being stepped on, followed by a low, agonizing growl.

"We should go." I whispered, not taking my eyes off the dark room in which the noise had erupted from. "Now."

Yuna quietly made her way down the hallway, guns drawn and aimed straight out in front of her. I walked backwards behind her, sword in hand, as to make sure nothing followed us out.

Once we walked into the lobby, we were greeted by many stares of the customers, seeing as we both had our weapons out.

We positioned them back in their places and sighed heavily. Yuna quickly walked up to the register and motioned to the man at the front desk to come near.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked, giving her a smile.

"I must ask you to remove these people from the proximity of this building."

He gave her a questioning look. "I'm sorry, Lady Yuna, but I can't --"

"You can now. You have the high summoner's word to do so."

"But... why?"

Yuna sighs, shaking her head. "I'll explain later. Right now I want them out."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

Yuna turns around as the young man ran off to do so, carefully examining each person in the lobby. "I'm sorry to say this, but everyone needs to evacuate the building."

"Now would be nice." I say, seeing none of them move.

Once everyone in the lobby was out, she turned to me. "I'm going to see if I can help some people out of here. Can you go get Rikku?"

"Rikku? Why Rikku?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"She knows more about what happened than either of us do." She explains, walking off the way the young man had gone. "Besides I want to make sure she's okay."

She was gone then. I could no longer hear her footsteps.

I exit the building and make my way back toward the hospital.

_You better be right where we left you, Rikku. _I think with a frown. _I'll be damned if you're not._

I enter the building in a haste, wanting to get back to Yuna so I could make sure she was okay.

"Rikku?" I glance around the hospital room, seeing Gippal still asleep and Rikku passed out on the chair in the corner.

I walk over and nudge her, getting no response. I roll my eyes before knocking her off, smirking when she immediately woke up. "C'mon, Rikku. Yuna wants you."

"Yunie _wants _me? What the--"

I cleared my throat, cutting her off, seeing as I knew what she was implying. "Are you actually this light headed?"

"Only when I'm not somber."

I sigh, seeing multiple beer bottles on the ground. "Still, Yuna wants to _see_ you. So let's go."

"But I--"

I pushed her out the door and she nearly fell on her face. I laugh slightly. "That means now."

"Ya big meanie." She says while trudging down the hallway.

During the time it took us to get back to the hotel building, no words passed between us. Not that I was complaining. There was really no use in trying to communicate with a drunken Rikku.

"Yuna?" I called, walking to where I saw her last. "Yuna, are you here?"

"Over here!" I heard a familiar voice, glancing over my shoulder to see Yuna motioning me to come near.

"Hey, Yunie... Yuna... whatever your name is."

"Don't mind her." I say when Yuna gives her cousin a very confused look.

"Did you find anyone?" I continue, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Not that I've found. I've checked every floor. I believe everyone's out."

"Alright, now what are we to do?" I question as I quickly cast a gaze in Rikku's direction, seeing her about to fall asleep upright, then back at Yuna.

"Well, I guess we should go back to the Celsius. Gippal will be fine in the hospital, we can go see him tomorrow. At the moment, I don't want to try to do anything about the problem upstairs, seeing as..." Yuna stared absently at Rikku, who unwilling fell face forward when she passed out yet again. "... Rikku's not going to do us much good." She spoke this last part a bit louder, but to no avail.

"She's gone." I said bluntly, shaking my head.

Yuna laughed slightly as I picked the young Al Bhed up, carrying her as we made our way back to the Celsius.

* * *

R&R, people! Oh, and if any of you have any kinda questions or something, just post a review and I'll respond in next update, or email, depends. R&R, please! I can't stress that enough.

- 'Rikku.Sehdan.


End file.
